Microwave ovens have become a principle form of cooking food in a rapid and effective manner. As a result, the number of food items and packages available for use with a microwave oven is increasing. At the same time, there is also a need to minimize packaging both to conserve retail shelf space and to decrease raw materials costs. Thus, there is a need for improved materials, blanks, packages, and other constructs that enhance the microwave heating of foods while minimizing the materials used.